Come what May
by Sailor Taurus
Summary: Chapter 2 is added! Hurry up and guess the couples because the 3rd chapter will show the couples! Sorry but i love guessing games.
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Taurus: Ok peeps this is my first time writing a KH fic, so bear with me! Anyways who wants to say the disclaimer? Every one except Lilac: Not ME! Lilac: OH, Oh pick me! ST: Ok Lilac Lilac: Yay, anyways, KH doesn't belong to Sailor Taurus but Lily, Wes, and me and all that other stuff that isn't anyone else's is created by her. She also doesn't own anything in here you recognize but she does own, a gameboy advance, a stuffed Kougra. ST: OK!! Lilac they don't need to know what I own! Lilac: OK! Geez! Anyway... The couples are Riku/??? , and Sora/???? , and Kairi/Wes! Kairi/ Wes: WHAT!? I have to be a couple with Him/Her? Are you insane, woman!? ST: Yup, very insane Sora: I knew it! Kairi: But you don't even know if we even like each other! ST: Yes I do, I caught you two making out in the editing room! Lilac: Enough of that! It's time for the story! If you want to guess who the couples are, review and if you are right, Sailor Taurus will tell you info about her next fic! On with the story and review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three Shadowy figures darted across the courtyard in the middle of the night. They made their way to a gummi ship by the castles gateway. The two shorter one's were about to give up their perfect life or as others thought for adventure and to see all of the world's out there. Their friend was coming with them and was looking back at its home. When they reached the gummi ship they took down their hoods and started whispering. The one in the middle whispered fast and it kept looking back to see if any one followed them "Ok, we have to hurry up and get out of here before the first guards wake up in (she looked at the sky and back) 10 minutes." The shortest figure nodded and whispered "Ok, Lilac." But the tallest looked unsure, "What if we get caught and we have to go back to boring lives, and what if we get homesick?" Lilac rolled her eyes at the tall one and said "Wes, it's a good chance that we WILL get caught but Lily and I'm taking the risk, so are you in or out?" Lilac held her hand out and Lily put her hand over it. They looked at Wes until slowly, but finally Wes put his hand on top and Lilac grinned at him. Lily whispered, "One for all and all for one!" (I might have messed it up) They threw their hands in the air and suddenly a light flicked on near the guard house. "Oh no!" Wes said, "They must have been on guard since the Heartless attacked!" "Split up!" Lilac yelled and they all ran in different directions. 10 minutes later, Lily was panting as she got to the Gummi ship. She saw that Wes and Lilac were there already and lilac wasn't even sweating, go figure. Lily got to them and said "let's go!" when the ground began to shake. They all fell into the ground and landed on a black platform. The Three friends got up and looked around frightened when their shadows formed together and began to grow. The friends huddled together and watched in terror as their shadows began to form a shadow with a big skull shaped hole in its stomach and its head scraped the ceiling its long nails on the ground and its feet making the floor shake every step. Lily was looking panicked and Wes was holding Lilac back from running up to the monster and trying to beat the hell out of it. Imagine it, a 15 - year old is barely succeeding to hold back a girl that has veins popping and is half of his weight and is 13. It's pretty funny in my case. The monster was about to unleash a powerful energy blast when a light shone in the room. Lilac shielded her eyes with one hand and closed them from the blinding light. When the light dyed down, she took her hand off and opened her eyes. Her hand felt really heavy and when she looked at Lily she gaped. Lily had a golden keyblade with a blue staff part and a green mouse head on the staff part. It also had her name on a chain that was attached to it. And Lily was wearing a senshi like costume. (See desc of Battle costume at The main Characters of Come What may). Lily's hair was in a NEAT ponytail with two blue braids on the side. Lily would never wear her hair like that, so that's mainly why Lilac was gaping besides the Keyblade. Wes looked the same but he had a gold bow with silver arrows. Lily looked at her and pouted while saying" Why do you get a better costume?" Lilac looked down and gaped some more. She had a keyblade that had a silver key part and a red staff part with a violet heart on it (KH Logo) and she and her keyblade had WINGS! Lilac had always wondered what it would be like to fly without a gummi ship. She turned to the monster and pulled down her goggles ready for take off. But the goggles weren't there! She felt two jewels in her odangos instead. She looked at herself in her keyblade and gaped more. (Lily*annoyed* Stop with the gaping!) She was wearing a red shirt like the starlights senshi uniform and red shorts with a chocker and brooch. She had knee high boots that were red and had violet gems at the top. Her collar was red with silver stripes. And her gloves were violet with 3 red bands at the top and with a silver heart( yet again, the KH Logo) on the top band. She stopped gaping(Lily:YIPEE!) long enough to Jump away from the energy blast sent by the monster with Lily and Wes besides her, and then she started to gape again (Lily: BOO!). But she came to her senses and braced herself as the hand of the monster came tumbling down. She started hitting it reapetly and Lily doing the same while Wes shot it with arrows. It went on for a while until Lilac went up and jammed her keyblade into the monster's head. It screamed and disappeared and Lilac and her friends saw nothing but darkness as they drifted into sleep.  
  
  
  
ST:Ok review! Please weezie lemon peezie!? Try and guess what the couples are and I'll tell you about my next story after this one if you get it right!  
  
Sora: When am I in the story?  
  
Lily: Don't whine Sora! You and the rest of the destiny island peeps will appear next chapter!  
  
Sora: sniffle, Ok.  
  
Lilac: Didn't I look so cool!?  
  
Lily: What about me and Wes?  
  
Lilac: You guys too, but I still looked the best!  
  
ST: Right you are Lily, the destiny island peeps will appear next chapter! Now review and excuse me while I break up a fight between Lily and Lilac. Really, they war more then me and my brothers! Stay tuned for chapter two! 


	2. The Begining

ST: Hi! Welcome back! This is the second Chapter of Come What May! And the Kingdom hearts characters are going to be in this chapter!  
  
Sora: YAY!!!  
  
Lily: Come down already!  
  
Sora: No.  
  
ST: just say the disclaimer already! Someone!  
  
Riku: Okay, Okay! Kingdom hearts, Final Fantasy, and all that good stuff that you know about is not hers. Though she wishes it could be hers! She does own Lilac, Wes, and Lily, the monsters that are new to you, other characters, new baddies, and the places that she made up.  
  
ST: Thank You Riku. Did u know that my friend, Erin, is your biggest fan?  
  
Riku: Err...Nada!  
  
ST: Oh well, I still have Sora *glomps on to him*  
  
Wes: On with da story, if you think u knows the couples, review and if u are right... ST will tell you about her next story that takes place after this! Now, I have to help the others get ST off of Sora! Byesie!  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark Water, it was every where. Lily struggled to move up to the surface but it seemed miles away. It didn't help that she had a passenger on her that was slightly taller but amazing, weighed less, Lilac. Lilac had been unconscious since Lily had found her. Lily struggled to move and she inched forward a little at a time. She looked around as she slowly made her way to the surface for her friend. But Wes was nowhere to be found. She slowly slipped into unconsciousness as she felt a delicate hand pull her out. Last thing she remembered seeing was a pink and smiling face with violet eyes and red hair saying something to the girl in a yellow dress besides her before blacking out.  
  
Wes looked around worried. He had swum to shore and was now looking for his friends, who had not appeared yet. They were still in the water no doubt about it and that worried him even more. They couldn't swim and had a bad experience with water so they were terrified of it. That bad experience was how Wes and the twins became friends. He had saved them and that very moment they became friends. Wes smiled at the memory but then scowled as he remembered that they could be dead and he threw a log in his frustration. He heard a sudden yelp from where he thrown the log and took off running towards that direction. When he got there, he was met with an angry brunette hopping up and down, clutching his head and talking to a silver hair boy at the same time. "Riku, stop laughing, or I'll chop your head off with my keyblade, and if I found out did that, I'll challenge them to a duel!" Wes laughed nervously and raised his hand, "That would be me, wouldn't it, so shouldn't I be running?" The brunette and silver haired boys whirled around to look at Wes. The brunette pointed his finger at Wes, his finger accusing him. "You!" But the silver haired boy interrupted him, "Ya, ya, Sora, he heard what you would do to him, by the way I'm Riku, and I'm fifteen and this hothead *he jabbed his finger towards the brunette* is Sora and he's 14, who are you, are you new to the island?" Wes nodded and said "Yep, I'm new to this island and I'm Wes, I'm 15." "Okay, welcome to the island." "Thanks, by the way, have you seen two girls, one's Sora's height and the other's slightly shorter?" Riku shook his head and replied "The only two girls that I know that are shorter then Sora are Kairi and Selphie, and no girl is as tall as Sora." Wes dropped his head and said "Okay, thanks." Sora stopped feeling mad at the older boy when he saw his face. "Wes, what's wrong?" Wes lifted his head up, trying to hold back the tears, "Those two girls are my best friends, and if anything happened to them, I don't know what I do." Sora piped up, "Don't worry Wes, me and Riku and Kairi and the gang will help you look for them!" Wes smiled a teary smile at them, "Thanks guys, your great!" Sora looked smug and replied, "I know!" Riku looked at the sky and said "Speaking of Kairi, we have to meet her at her house, remember?" Sora jerked his head up and said "Oh Ya!" "Come on Wes!" With that, the three new friends took off running down the beach towards the dock.  
  
*dream sequence* Lily opened her eyes and stared at her surroundings. Water, water every where. She tried to swim to the surface but she couldn't because she didn't know how to swim. She gasped for air, couldn't breathe. Suddenly, a black arm came out of a hidden cavern. Lily screamed as it wrapped around her and started to pull her down. She couldn't move, it was a nightmare, she was dreaming about what happened to her the day Wes and the twins became best friends. She looked down and saw Lilac chained to a rock, blood seeping out of her head. Lily gasped. It was like the real experience, the wave pulling them into the ocean, Lilac nearly getting killed, Wes rescuing them. She moaned as she struck the same rock that Lilac was on and saw a shadowy figure reach down and pull her to the surface. She tried to get a look of her saviors face but he was cloaked by a robe. She reached up to take the hood down with trembling hands, because she knew it wasn't Wes and as soon as her small fingers touched the robe's hood, she woke up.*end dream*  
  
Lily bolted up and took deep breaths, panting. She was in a strange room wearing her now dry regular clothes. She wears a shirt like Sora's and it's blue. Her pants are like Sora's and are black. Her gloves are green and go to her elbows. She wasn't wearing her shoes (Her shoes are like Kairi's but are green and blue.) . She looked to her other side and saw Lilac looking up at her. Lilac's shoes,( red Sora like shoes) were also off and she was wearing her now dry clothes which included red gloves like Riku's, violet shorts like Sora's, gold chains like Sora's though hers has the KH symbol on the end. And A Silver shirt like Kairi's, and her red and silver goggles rested on her head near her odangos. Lilac looked at her older sister and whispered, "Where are we?" Lily looked around and muttered I don't know." They heard footsteps and they lay back down closing their eyes until they could see just through a little peek through their closed eyelids. A girl that had a similar hairstyle like Lily's (but shorter, red, and hell of a lot neater) walked in carrying a tray with food on it. Lilac and Lily popped right back up when she left and tiptoed over to the tray. They devoured all of it in 5 seconds and lay right back down in bed when the girl came back with another girl that was in a yellow dress. The two girls sweat dropped anime style when they saw the empty tray, so did Lily and Lilac! They couldn't help it, they felt so guilty! The one in the little yellow dress said to the one with a purple skirt, top like Lilac's and shoes like Lily's, "I think their awake and hungry!" Lily and Lilac said at the same time "Na, really!?" Lily shouted "Jinks!" Lilac fell silent *Lily: YIPEE* and glared at her twin. Lily turned smiling towards the two girls and asked "Excuse me, who the hell are you and where are we and why am I here!?" Lilac nodded in agreement, cause she still can't speak. The red head said "You are at my house, I'm Kairi and this is Selphie, and you both are here cause me and selphie found who in the ocean." Kairi smiled at them. Selphie looked at them and giggled, "Boy, the guys will want you to play Pirates with them alright!" Lilac pulled a pen and paper out of nowhere and started to write, Lilac: Whoo! I love playing pirates! Kairi sighed and said, "You'll be the fair maidens cause you are so hot, the goodies have to rescue the maidens and the Baddies hide them!" Lily turned to Lilac "Lilac, you can speak now." Lilac scowled and said "Fair maidens, but I wanna sword!" Selphie smiled at her, "They play the game every night and usally it's Sora and Riku as the goodies and Tidus, and Wakka as the baddies, Kairi, Bridget , and Natalie, are always the fair maidens. Natalie and Bridget are snobs and like Riku and Sora, Sora is too hyper to notice but Riku does notice it and doesn't like it at all!" "So now, Bridget and Natalie will get kicked out of the game and you will be the new two maidens and Kairi's still one." Lily was about to say something when a masculine voice came from Kairi's kitchen, "Kairi, where are you, we have to go play the game, It's Riku by the way and Sora and my new friend Wes are here too." Lily and Lilac: Wes! And they all ran down to the kitchen.  
  
St: Review now and try and guess the couples, because I'm posting them next chapter. Well, I have lunch, so see ya next time! 


End file.
